Unexpected
by tigerpanther
Summary: Ten years ago, I met my greatest rival in the sport that I really love. I was fifteen years old then, and it was during my first year in high school. I don't know when it started, but I fell in love with this rival of mine during those years too. Two years from the moment, which makes it eight years ago, he accidentally confessed to me that made me feel relieved above else. After a
1. Chapter 1

So, another AoKaga -*grin*- but this happened years later and I based their works in the character bible

(this also means love between my two favorite angels)

I know I still haven't finish the other one, but this story won't leave my head *waaaaah!*

Though, I don't know how this will go (no idea at all), I just want to write it down… not sure if I'll update it too . it depends

-Errors and mistakes ahead sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB and the characters

* * *

Chapter One: What happened in the past?

* * *

**Ten years ago**, I met my greatest rival in the sport that I really love. I was fifteen years old then, and it was during my first year in high school. I don't know when it started, but I fell in love with this rival of mine during those years too. Two years from the moment, which makes it **eight years ago**, he accidentally confessed to me that made me feel relieved above else. After a year of dating, he broke up with me, just like that. **Seven years ago**, Kagami Taiga left a deep scar in my heart, so deep that even I know: this won't be healed ever again.

My name? Aomine Daiki. If you live here in Japan and love watching or playing basketball, I guess you probably had seen me at least. I am twenty-five years old now, I still play from time to time but I'm more on my work which is being a police.

I'm sure that if you've known me before, you probably would never believe that I chose this career, seriously, I don't know how I ended up here as well. Am I single? Well, for the moment yes, a few weeks ago I broke up with my girlfriend, but to be honest I've never been serious, ugh I think the word never is wrong. I've been serious once, but it only caused me so much pain. REGRET? No! haha, must be very stupid to date my greatest rival which is also a guy like me and still never regret a thing.

**XOX**

Since I'm off today at work, I don't have any possible alibi to the other Miracles. Akashi had always made sure that even at least once a year, after our high school days, we have a gathering. I never showed during the first two years of these so called meetings. I don't know how to face them. I'm that broke that even my cool attitude subsides just because my lover left me for someone else.

Our meeting is supposed to be 7 o'clock this evening at one of Akashi's restaurant. Really, that shorty is one heck of a rich guy owning hotels, restaurants, and I'm not sure about the others, but sure that his family is big and powerful enough to influence Japan.

When I arrived, 30 minutes late, everyone is already catching up with each other. "Really Akashi, can't you even pick a better schedule for our gathering? I mean, I still had an early shift for tomorrow." Midorima didn't change at all, his fingers are still taped and he's sitting beside a small figurine: a tiger. I think I stared at it longer than I thought because all of them went quiet, staring at me and the small figurine. "A-as I was saying," Midorima cleared his throat, "Akashi, better consider my work first."

Akashi sighed. "Shintarou, I don't think I can fix that." He called the waiter, "get us the usual." The waiter nodded and went back from the kitchen. I like this place, it's cozy and smelled expensive, nah, let Akashi handle the bill, and it's his anyway. "You are a doctor now, at least in practice." Akashi pointed out that it had been seven years since Midorima started to enter medical schools, and a year ago, he had graduated, though he still needs residency and experience to be famous in this field.

I can see Midorima wanted to say something but he closed his mouth again knowing that Akashi won't allow him to win in their conversation. Akashi then took his moment to look at the tiger, "Hide that away from Daiki." He commanded. "You know that it can bring him bad memories." As straight as ever!

I clicked my tongue as irritation started to rise, "What do you mean by that Akashi, it's nothing really." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean Daiki." Akashi retaliated back.

"Uhmm," Kise tried to raise his hand to lighten the mood. "It's good to see you Aominecchi, I thought you were going to skip again."

"Well, I want to but Akashi threatened me." I shrugged and rested my shoulder in the comfortable wooden chair.

"Threaten?!" Kise asked in confusion.

"I know what you mean, Akachin did the same to me." Murasakibara pointed out lazily as he indulges himself to a pudding in front of him. "Told me that he'll talk to my manager and fire me in my job." Yes, that's right, he did the same thing to me, as I said, the Akashi family is big and powerful to influence Japan.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu started beside me. I already forgot that I'm sitting beside him.

"Hmmmn?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend AGAIN." He looked at me with his no-emotion eyes. "Satsuki-san is very worried you know, you've been playing with other people's feelings for the past years."

I sighed. "Tetsu, tell your wife not to butt in okay."

"You still love Kagami-kun don't you." He point out.

"Nope, not anymore." I answered flatly, matching his tone.

"Really?" he asked again, I'm well aware that everyone is looking back and forth at me and Tetsu.

"Yes, really." I grinned.

"Then it won't be a problem then." He looked at the glass of water in front of him.

"What would be?" I asked. I

"Kagami-kun arrived this morning, I bumped into him at the mall. Just a warning, in case you'll accidentally bumped into him too." He said with a light smile.

That is one hell of a bomb that Tetsu just thrown into me! How will I react to that? Kagami Taiga, that Bakagami?! Here again! Oh no, just no, it took years for me stand up again, I even have the courage to talk about him now. How did it end up to this?

My mouth is hanging open as my eyes search for explanation. "Bakagami?"

Tetsu nodded. "He told me that his father just retired, his parents decided to go back here since it's their home country." Tetsu tried to balance something inside his head, trying to consider the words he had to say first. I can feel the other Miracles look at me worriedly.

"Of course Taiga needs to go back now." Akashi interrupted.

Kise fidgeted his fingers, "What do you mean Akashicchi?"

Midorima interrupts, "You know that Kagami is going back?"

Murasakibara eyed his sweet although he remained silent. He probably knew something since Himuro is always with him.

"Of course I know-" Akashi started but Tetsu decided that it is time to cut the crap.

"Forgive me Akashi-kun, I don't think it's our business to gossip about Kagami-kun."

I never had the chance to ask any more question as the food arrived. I really didn't pay any attention to some of the topics, I didn't paid any attention to my food either. I want to ask Tetsu more, how is that moron doing? How long will he stay? But my pride says it's a bad idea because it will only make the other Miracles believe that I'm not yet over with that guy, which is true. But you get it right? I'm trying to hide the fact that after all these times, I still love him. It sucks anyway.

XOX

After that tiring night, I went straight to my apartment. I can't sleep. Crap. I can feel something is coming, yeah, something big is coming. I sighed. I stared at my ceiling, the lights outside is illuminating my room. "What will I do if I saw him again? I'll make sure that you see me smiling and happy even without you."

I closed my eyes, those days with him feels like yesterday. I smiled at the memory as pain slowly embraces my body.

…..

_It started after our rematch during the winter cup. For a long time, I felt so complete while playing basketball. Thanks to that idiot I found my will to play again. Just like other people, there's always be the stage where you question yourself why are you thinking about this certain person more than anything else, then there's the denial part. _

_ I denied for weeks and months, but every time I got the chance to play with Kagami on a one-on-one during the weekends, I started to doubt myself. As days passed, I started to learn more about him. I learn that he's a good cook, that there's more of that aggressive looking glare and idiotic way of talking, that he can sing too, and that he knows what to say when you're down. There's more! But I won't mention it. _

_ "Ne Aomine," Kagami scratched his cheeks. Very cute!_

_ "Hmmn?" We are resting on one of the benches._

_ "Are you going pro?"_

_ "Maybe?" I answered without thinking that hard. "You?"_

_ "I'm not really sure, but I also want to." He grinned innocently. "But if I'm not, then I think I'll become a fireman." He blushed._

_ That made me laugh. "Pfft!" I tried to stop myself really, but imagining him like that rather that a professional basketball player is very, wait, my laughter stopped, Kagami wearing a fireman's uniform, with sweat and a bit dirty face because of fire is __**sexy**__. Holy shit! I also blushed as heat started to creep in my face and ears, thank god he's trying to hide his embarrassment. _

_ "Shut up bastard!" he shouted. "I just want to save people, that's all!"_

_…._

_ We were in our second year high school when Kagami accidentally confessed to me. Of course I know that I love him during that time, but I'm too scared to lose him. What if telling 'I love you' will only gross him out, I would've lost my rival and the person I love. But when I heard it coming out from his mouth, the first feeling that I felt isn't happiness, its relief. I'm relieved that I don't have to hide my feelings anymore, which is really hard! _

_ It goes like this: I visited Seirin after their practice to ask Kagami and Tetsu to play in one of the street courts near Kagami's house. Both looked at me like they are hiding something. "Uhhmn" Kagami's sweat drops._

_ Tetsu looked at me and said in a very flat and toneless voice, "I'll go with you Aomine-kun but Kagami-kun here had to stay for a while since he's going to answer for a girl's confession." _

_ I looked at Kagami, his red hair matched his face. I don't know why, but I walked out at once, I didn't even bother to wait for Tetsu, all I wanted is to run away as far from Kagami. I heard both of them called my name but I didn't bother to look back when suddenly, a strong and big hand holds my wrist. It is Kagami._

_ "Aomine!" He shouted. "Where are you going?"_

_ I slapped away his fingers and put on my most sarcastic grin. "So the Bakagami found himself a girlfriend huh?"_

_ He looked hurt. "What are you talking about?" he whispered._

_ "Hmmn, you don't know?" I teased him more trying to hide the feeling inside my chest._

_ "I don't like her at all!" he shouted as he grabbed the collar of my uniform. His eyes are burning with anger and… tears? "Why are you concluding that I'll date her?!"_

_ "Huh, oi! I'm just joking idiot!" I'm starting to feel confuse._

_ "IT is not a good JOKE! It's not funny at all coming from the person I like!" he shouted again. I stared at his too close crimson eyes and boy, I can see the changes of emotion within that few seconds. From anger, to sadness, to shocked, and to embarrassment! As Kagami Taiga realizes that he just told me that he likes me. Which made me feel relieved. After letting me go, I watched him tense up. And then as for assurance, I ruffled his red hair making the atmosphere lighter. _

_ "Idiot! Why did you made me wait for so long." I smiled._

_…._

_ Like other stories, happy ending is not achieved that easily. I thought it would last forever but I was wrong. We've been dating for a year, yes we argue and fight but we always solved it in the end of the day. We also played a lot of times, kissed, made-out, my first time, and his, but one day, a month before graduation, Kagami called me with a tone I can't distinguish. _

_ "Daiki- I want to break up with you." He said in the other line._

_ "Haha, not funny Taiga," I laughed._

_ "No, I'm not joking." He breathe deeply, "Daiki I have someone else…"_

_ "…" I don't believe it, I can feel it through your actions that you never cheated, that you love me and will never do that!_

_ "I'm going back in America tomorrow, my parents…"_

_ "No! Stop joking around Idiot!" I angrily shouted._

_ "I'm sorry Daiki."_

_ "I love you! I really do, did I do something?" I'm starting to panic, my voice is shaking as well as my whole body, and this must be a joke._

_ "Daiki, I love you too, so much that it hurts to tell you this but I have to!" _

_ "Then why?"_

_ "There will be someone else who will fight for you, who will never be afraid to choose you, and I'm afraid that that someone is not me." I can hear his voice crying._

_ "Daiki? I'm sorry."_

_ I hanged up. I thought it's just a bad joke. But again, I was wrong._

_ Tetsu called to confirm it to me that Bakagami didn't bother to say goodbye the next day, and he'll just study again in America or something like that. It took me one week before I finally realize that Kagami Taiga is no longer mine, that he's far away, and that there's no possibility that I'd ever saw him again. _

_…._

Not once but many times, not just girls but also guys, I tried to enter into a relationship. I'm always hoping to find that someone that Kagami is talking about. But I always ended up looking for someone like him. Someone who can cope up with my attitude and mood swings, someone who can play with me in basketball while showing that burning passion of wanting to win, someone who can cook my food, someone who will just stay by my side and grin and make me feel that everything is alright. But seven years later and I still can't find that someone.

**XOX**

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, I still had enough spare time before work so I think shooting in the street court won't hurt my schedule. It only took me fifteen minutes of jogging to get in the nearest court anyway.

But the court is not empty. There's a kid playing. He had red hair and a rather thin structure, he look back once he hears me coming. Much in my nightmare, the kid is familiar. Not that I saw him before, but I saw someone who look like him before! He had crimson eyes, weird eyebrows, and also that crimson hair. Even his smile looks like Kagami's.

"_Oh hello there_." The kid smiled gently while holding his basketball, he just talk in a different language, and I know that it's English because of the word hello.

I didn't react, I don't know why, but I couldn't. Who is he? The kid scratch his head and looked at me in confusion.

"Ah! I know, hello!" he said in Japanese. "Mind if I used this court?-sir" I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked without knowing.

The kid chuckled. "My dad says not to talk to strangers but, I'm Kagami Daniel or Dan."

Kagami! A sweat started to form in my forehead. This is Kagami's kid? He has a kid? That means he's married? What? "Your parents?"

The kid raises an eyebrow which really resembled Kagami's. "My dad is at worl right now, and I don't have a mother."

"What do you mean?" My heart skipped for a moment.

"Dad says she's gone, never met her though. Dad doesn't really have a girlfriend now." The kid started to dribble his basketball. "He says he's not interested at girls at all!" The kid grins as he played by himself, I am rooted at that spot and just looking at the boy in front of me. Really, this world works unfair.

I hate him. Really! He went back in America seven years ago so probably this kid is, "How old are you?"

He stopped, "Seven…"

What happened seven years ago? Did he really have someone else rather than me? I never felt that at all! But this, the kid in front of me, proves it all. I turned my back away, wanting to go home, wanting to forget what I saw, wanting to shrug it off.

"You play basketball too right? err mister." The kid calls out. It stopped me.

"Yeah." I answered. I didn't look at him.

"Cool! Let's play together!" The kid grins and pulled my hands giving me his basketball. How can I hate someone who reminds me of him, more or less, this kid reminds me of the Kagami that always smile like an idiot whenever he plays basketball.

"Hey kid, I don't plan playing with weaklings, got that?" I dribbled the ball.

He nodded his head, "Yeah. My dad taught me a bit so I don't think I suck that bad." Talks like an adult.

Of course I won. After fifteen minutes, I decided it was time for me to go home and get ready for work. Kagami's kid stayed. If the kid plays here, then that would mean he lives nearby, that also means Kagami lives nearby. So this is it Kagami, sooner or later I had to face you. I smiled in bitterness remembering the pain once again.

* * *

**XOX**


	2. Chapter 2

I know this story is sad and maybe not cute at all, at first though, haha but thanks for reviewing, the review kinda makes me write since I didn't plan on updating this begfore, something like that :D so yes thank you for reading and reviewing!

And here goes :D hope you guys enjoy it, I mean some of you may probably hate it and I'm not really good at writing, so forgive me in advance

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters

* * *

Chapter 2: So we meet again

* * *

_Aomine's_

It had been two weeks since that incident in the street court. I never dared to go back there and it's a bit funny if I think about it. I'm scared seeing a seven years old kid! Can you believe it? Me? Aomine Daiki is scared of a kid? Hell no! But this one is an exemption. He is, maybe, one of the reasons why I turned up like this and why my life feels like shit.

But I don't think I can hate him, since he has nothing to do with whatever that idiot did. Not that I don't know anything about them since I asked Satsuki to research Kagami after that meeting.

"Dai-chan, I just found out that after Kagamin left a month before his high school graduation, he played for a short time there. Some says that he had potentials but he just quit playing and decided to enter college."

"And?" I waited, I heard Satsuki sighed. I may have fooled the world about me moving on, but Satsuki and Tetsu never believed that. Never.

"Kagamin is a fireman now, well he kind of trained for it way back there anyway."

I groaned. These are not the things that I want to know. "Satsuki… is he married?"

Satsuki choked, even though we're only talking through the phones, I can picture her drinking and when I asked her this question which I know she never intended to mention, she lost it. "Kagamin is never married… but-"

"Spit it out Satsuki!" My heart beats faster and my mind started freaking out.

"But he had a child."

"…"

"Dai-chan, after the girl gave birth to the child, eleven days in exact, she, well according to my sources, she died on a car accident."

"…." I'm crying because now knowing that Kagami, the only guy that I ever loved, he really cheated and the worst part is that the girl had given him something that I couldn't give. Lucky bitch!

"Dai-chan I-I,"

"My sources said he never accepted her though, only the child."

"Who are your sources anyway!?" I shouted, I don't care whether Satsuki will hate me for doing so, but I had to cover my choking voice.

"That, well Dai-chan," She breathe deeply as if to gain courage, "who do you think would give this information as detailed as possible, it's not Kagamin."

I tried to think about it, who could be, "W-who?"

"Kagamin's father…"

"…" What the hell! "Excuse me?" I asked again, maybe I just misheard what she says.

"Kagamin's dad Dai-chan, I thought that this can solve the whole mystery, just go straight to the point and ask the people who knew something. He also adde-"

I hanged up. After ten minutes, when I'm calm enough, I texted Satsuki that I'm grateful and that I also don't need to hear more, this is okay, I get it.

**XOX**

I don't know how my walls became so fascinating. But thank god I'm off today, or else I might end up reprimanding my colleagues and hated by my superiors. I skipped breakfast, I skipped lunch, I just stared at the walls. Well not exactly stared since from time to time, I had to shout and cry and then smile. I'm crazy!

Okay, I need to compose myself. I already found out that it was Kagami who moved in the newly furnished house just one block away from mine. If I'm not careful, I might bumped into him, and that is one thing I will prevent. How to forget? No, I already know that I won't forget him.

No, I just have to pretend. But how? _Go out with someone else. _I grabbed my phone, there's this one guy that I met in the pub two months ago. Look! It's just a fling, nothing serious, and he knew it too.

Aomine Daiki, I know this is stupid, but don't you ever show to that idiot how much damaged he'd done to you. At least prove it that he is not that important at all. This are the words that I kept on repeating in my mind.

**XOX**

_Kagami's_

"_Hey Dan_!" I run after him. "_It's getting late, stop playing around_." I called after him.

"_Dad, I want to play basketball! Play with me for a while please_?" I can't help bit to smile, I can see myself when I sneak up late with Tatsuya and my mom yelled after us that dinner is in ten minutes. I chuckled.

Dan stopped when we reached the street court. It was empty. I just watched him since I feel tired from work. Looking at him makes the feeling fades away.

"_Two weeks ago, I met someone here dad_!" He sat beside me with eyes sparkling. That look reminds me of some blonde model who used to emit an aura of flowers and sparkles. Dan please don't be like that idiot will ya. I thought and smiled.

"_Hey dad, are you listening_?!" He punched my arm and I pretended that it hurts a lot. "_Owwww!_" he smiled at the sight of punishing someone who never paid attention to him.

"_As I was saying, I-_" I ruffled his hair which made him angrier.

"_Yeah yeah, you already said that for the hundredth time already_." I cut him off.

"_Yeah and he-_" I raised my forefinger to stop him.

"_And he is good, and you think that he can beat me in a one-on-one_." I grinned.

Dan pouted and whines. Really, is this my child or Kise's? I laughed at the thought.

"_Let's go back and eat dinner_." I stand up. "_Oh yeah, speak in Japanese, we're in Japan now so learn and use the language."_

"_Yeah yeah, but talk to me in Japanese, it's your fault," _he pointed a finger at me in accusation, "_because you keep on speaking in English!"_

_ "Hai hai Dan-sama." _ I teased him and I earned a very cute reaction. "Are you going to play again tomorrow?" he nodded in response.

"At least wake yourself up kiddo."

"Neeeh, you're so mean dad! That's your job!" He hold my hands as we walked our way back home. "I want to know."

"Hmmmn?"

"Who is better, you or that blue-haired tan man that I met two weeks ago." Dan grinned at me but it fades as soon as he saw my face.

If my kid talks about a tan guy here in Japan with a blue hair and is very good in basketball, could it be…

Dan suddenly run forward. "Look dad!" he shouted.

I look ahead. I just saw a ghost. Not the spirit kind, but someone from my past. "Oh." I thought I'm ready to meet him again. But stupid me, the word OH is the first thing that escapes to my mouth. I can see Aomine Daiki in front of me with a very pale face as if he also saw a ghost. Well that's true I guess.

**XOX**

_Aomine's_

I'm going to put my trash outside when suddenly a small voice from behind shouted. I stand still. Wait, I know that voice. Not very long, I can feel small fingers pulling my the clothes in my wrist. I look below and saw the crimson eyes and the weird eyebrows that reminded me of someone.

"Look dad!" he shouted. I look at the direction of his eyes and saw him. I paled. Oh no! Not now! I'm still planning on hooking with someone before our long reunion. Maybe ten meters ahead, I can see Kagami paled as well.

Dark blue meets Crimson eyes.

Kagami looked away as if trying to hide the his face.

"Neh mister, uhhhm," the kid tilted his head.

"Aomine," I kneeled and patted his head. The little boy smiled again, I took a glimpse at Kagami behind who looked really shock. If he thinks I'll hate this boy or I'll run away right now, he is damn wrong!

"Aomine-san?... Errr, I just want to know," he pointed at Kagami, "who is stronger inside the court!"

Is this kid really seven years old? I mean, uggh, maybe it is possible since he grew up with a basketball idiot. I sighed and stand up.

"Of course it's me." I mocked, making sure that the older Kagami will hear, "I had beated your dad countless of times way back in high school!" I smirked. I know I'm planning on my supposed to be revenged on Kagami but this kid just pull it off. And I'm not even lying and I don't have to put such blatant act.

The boy chuckled. "Haha, is that true dad?"

Kagami smiled. It is a real smile, as something heavy was pulled out of him. And he sighed. And then took a deep breath. "Yeah… but I beat him too."

The boy's smile became wider. Is that Kise that I saw? He look at me again, "Aomine… err san, can you help me beat my dad too?"

"Ughh, errrm, s-sure I guess."

"Okay!" The kid bowed at me and run then grabbed his dad and headed to their home.

For a very long time, I felt little bit happiness. My phone vibrated. After checking, the message that I read reminded me of what I have to do.

-Of course Daiki, if it's you then I guess I can do anything.- I almost forgot that I'm planning to fling with this guy.

What will I do now? Come on Daiki, just go with the flow.

* * *

**Enjoy the upcoming Holidays everyone!**


End file.
